<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Flashover by HeartEyes4Mariska</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28632879">Flashover</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartEyes4Mariska/pseuds/HeartEyes4Mariska'>HeartEyes4Mariska</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Eight Days a Week [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Law &amp; Order: SVU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ass Play, Edgeplay, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Strap-Ons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:40:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,321</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28632879</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartEyes4Mariska/pseuds/HeartEyes4Mariska</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Olivia gets home after the phone sex and puts Amanda through her paces.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Olivia Benson/Amanda Rollins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Eight Days a Week [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2098260</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Flashover</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>A/N: All I have to say is this – you guys asked for this. Do not read this without a cold drink and maybe a spritz bottle of ice water nearby. My smoke alarm went off while I was writing this. On an separate note – if there are any of you following Eight Days that haven't read my fic "Distorted Connections" then you seriously need to do that, like yesterday. Jussayin. Looking forward to the reviews on this!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Rating: Explicit</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Spoilers: None</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Trigger warnings: Edging, Use of the C-word</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Flashover</strong>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>There wasn't a doubt in Olivia's mind that she had broken a record in how fast she had closed up her office, switched cars and gotten home. All while fantasizing about what she would do to Amanda when she got there.</p><p>She texted Rollins before she even cut the engine. <em><strong>On my way up. Get the strap-on</strong></em>.</p><p>Liv let herself in as quietly as she could, mindful of the sleeping kids, and when she turned the corner to the kitchen, found Amanda standing at the end of the island counter, dangling the strap-on by the belt from one finger of her hand.</p><p>"Long day, dear?" she smirked.</p><p>Shucking her leather jacket with her vest, Olivia stepped up to Amanda without replying and lifted the blonde from the hips, depositing her on the end of the counter.</p><p>"I'll take that as a yes," Amanda chuckled, watching Liv unbutton her uniform shirt, yanking it from the waist of her pants.</p><p>At last, she took Amanda's face into her hands and kissed her, starved for her taste. Wasting no time, she pulled off the baggy t-shirt that was hiding the breasts she'd been thinking of all night and moved her mouth to the small, hard peaks. Olivia's tongue circled round and round, until Rollins' back was arched and her fingers were pushing into the back of Liv's head, then stopped circling and crashed over the entire thing.</p><p>"Take your fuckin' clothes off," Rollins' growled into Liv's ear.</p><p>Olivia stepped away long enough to strip the rest of her clothes from her body, then took the strap-on from where it sat on Amanda's lap and slid it up over her hips. She pushed Amanda down onto the counter and grabbed the pyjama shorts, yanking them down and off in one rough motion, then put both hands behind her knees, pulling her legs up. Liv pushed her thighs open, grinning at how Amanda writhed on the counter in anticipation.</p><p>There wasn't a whole lot of light in the kitchen, but enough for Olivia to see that Amanda's pussy was still wet from their earlier play. Leaning down, she drew her tongue up the slit in one unbroken stroke, tasting her, moaning quietly.</p><p>"<em>God</em>," Amanda whimpered.</p><p>Between her own legs, Olivia was aware of her sex, throbbing in response, getting slick again. She sucked in Amanda's clit, playing with it with tongue and teeth, and held Amanda steady on the counter by clasping both hands, twining their fingers together. Slowly, her tongue dragged backwards, until it was thrust into her swollen, soaked cunt.</p><p>Liv took her right up to the edge, until her own wetness was began to drip down her thighs, and there she stopped.</p><p>Amanda's head shot up. "No! Please! I'll <em>die</em> if you stop!" she hissed.</p><p>Olivia pulled her down from the island, seemingly unconcerned about the lethality of edging her girlfriend, and turned Rollins to face the counter. "Bend over if you want me so bad," she murmured next to her temple.</p><p>Without hesitation, Amanda braced her hands on the counter and spread her legs. There was a quiet pause that seemed endless, and then Olivia's cock slid completely inside her, causing her to bite down on her forearm to stifle a scream. The muffled sound of wet thrusts filled the kitchen, then Amanda's whimpers. She reached to rub her straining clit, only to have her hands slapped away by Liv.</p><p>"Come <em>on</em>," she pleaded.</p><p>"Not . . . yet," Olivia grunted.</p><p>"Yes, yet!" Amanda demanded, but her breath was stolen away as Liv pressed a thumb to her asshole on the pull-back of a thrust. Her pussy got impossibly wetter.</p><p>As it turned out, she was edging both of them. Before either of them orgasmed, Olivia pulled out completely and tugged Amanda by the hand, finally heading in the direction of the bedroom. The sheets felt cool, now, against heated skin, as Rollins sat on the edge looking expectantly at her lover. Cock in hand, Liv was stroking it, pumping the length through her fingers, slippery with Amanda's wetness.</p><p>She looked up, coy, and asked, "You want me to suck that?"</p><p>"Uh-huh," Liv breathed.</p><p>Knees hit the rug, and Amanda took it from Liv's hand, pushing it into her throat. Liv's toes curled into the rug, watching as Rollins pulled back and bobbed on the toy, the sounds of her wet mouth driving her crazy. Trying to tip her advantage, the blonde pushed a hand between Liv's sticky thighs and slid two fingers into the dripping heat there.</p><p>"Fuck, fuck, fuck . . . " Liv chanted.</p><p>It was too much – the sucking, the stroking of Amanda's petite fingers over her aching, frustrated centre. She made her stop before it really even had gotten started. She yanked Rollins to her feet and shoved her onto the bed, coming to rest between her thighs again. Arms curled around Amanda's thighs, she went back to tongue-fucking her pussy with abandon.</p><p>But she still wouldn't let her come.</p><p>Thumb and forefinger of one hand pinching her clit, she held orgasm at bay as she slid three fingers into Amanda, curling toward her G-spot. Amanda's breath was coming in short, hard pants, dizzying her with her desperation to get off as Olivia rubbed her G-spot between hard, slamming finger-fucks.</p><p>"Pleas – oh, <em>fuck</em> – <em>please</em> fuck me, Liv!" she gasped.</p><p>A cool rush of air as Olivia moved, and then the cock slid back in to the hilt, a hand covering Amanda's scream of relief just in time. Holding her legs up, Liv fucked her like the world was ending: deep, hard thrusts that pushed her into the mattress, the slap of their bodies punctuating each thrust when she bottomed out.</p><p>"Touch your . . . clit," Liv grunted.</p><p>Miraculously, Rollins found the room between them to comply. Actual tears squeezed from the corners of her eyes, her legs quaking. "Oh God oh fuck Liv, I'm gonna - move, you gotta . . . Jesus!"</p><p>Knowing what she was getting at, Liv pulled all the way out and Amanda squirted as a wordless, vision-trebling G-spot orgasm wracked through her. Olivia watched with a smile on her face.</p><p>Amanda, however, hardly let her breath catch before she half sat up, reaching for the strap-on at Liv's waist. She wrestled the cock from its place, tossed the harness aside and looked up at Liv. "Open your thighs."</p><p>The cock slid home like a key into a just-oiled lock, and Liv's eyes rolled skyward.</p><p>Amanda used both hands – one to rub Liv's clit, the other to fuck her soaked cunt with the thick toy. Three, four . . . five hard thrusts, and Olivia was coming, thigh muscles trembling, the evidence of all their hard work dribbling down the cock and onto the grip of Amanda's hand.</p><p>They couldn't move for a long time, so instead they lay in the damp sheets, hands rubbing gently over their tacky, cooling skin, arms tangled around each other haphazardly. Signs that the sun would be coming up soon were evident outside the bedroom window. Amanda was the first to yawn.</p><p>"Kids are gonna wake up, soon," Liv mumbled.</p><p>"I can get up with them. You worked."</p><p>"Case you missed it, I'd say we both just worked."</p><p>Rollins snorted. "You know what I mean. You sleep, hun. I can nap, later."</p><p>Liv's response was a soft, stuttering snore, and it made Amanda smile drowsily into the sight of the lightening horizon.</p><p>
  <strong>END</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>